The Chaos Project
by Princess Azzia
Summary: Drakkens greatest scheme is unleashed, unfortunately not all is according to plan. Especially when his project would rather go to school than work for him. Kigo
1. Chapter 1

Yea I know I never finish anything but since Im taking a math class this term, I have nothing better to do than to atleast work on my writing. I love getting feedback but flamming makes me sad and discourages me. If you have any ideas about what you might want in this fic let me know and Ill see what I can do to please you. BTW This is a KP/SM crossover, since theres next to none out there. It will be Kigo for sure but after that IDK.

The black and green cat suit stood out from the lairs hallway. Her emerald green eyes scanned the passageway, strolling around the lair with a bored expression she drug her nails across the sheets of metal. Four very obvious claw marks were left behind. A strange sound fell through her ears, a metal panel felt different than the rest. Raising a perfectly arched eyebrow she glanced down at the ends of the long hallway and roughly struck the panel. The large sheet metal fell in to reveal a hidden passageway.

'That would explain why this hallway is soo much longer than the others...' she thought to herself.

Stepping into the hidden hallway she placed the broken panel back into place and stared down the darkness. With no light at the end of the tunnel, she lifted up her left hand and smirked, the darkness soon gave way to bright green light emitting from her gloved hand.

'And this is why I'll never need a flashlight.'

After acquiring this light she made her way down the tunnel, its uncomfortable and cramped, barely enough room to fit her from shoulder to shoulder.

"Too small, probably used as an escape route. Might as well see if its any good." she muttered.

Upon reaching the farthest point in the tunnel, she was disappointed to find a dead,she huffed loudly, blowing a strand of hair from her face.

" Great! Just great, Shego! You'd think you would learn not to go down mysterious tunnels but no, here you are and your talking to yourself!" she berated herself quietly. Grumbling under her breath she turns to make the long journey back when the distinct voice of her employer hits her ears. Placing her delicate ear against the metal she listened for the doctors mindless chatter.

"Yes! Finally a way to defeat that nasty Kim Possible, she thinks shes all that but shes not. Soon my precious, soon! Soon you'll be complete" the sound of squeaking rubber against the glass was heard. "Mmm, you'll be perfect. You're getting stronger and smarter,any time now and you'll be stronger than Shego! Hopefully you wont be as bossy as she is. You'll be the perfect henchwoman, Oh it'll be perfect, quiet ,obedient and useful" a gleeful giggle escaped the doctor. "You'll be the best my dear, and you'll be all mine! And then I, Dr. Drakken, will finally rule the world!" evil laughter bounced off the walls of the room and into the green womans ear.

The sound of the sliding door reached the her ears, she could no longer hold her anger and in one burst of plasma she blew the panel off the walls.

"Who the hell does he think he is? Replacing me!Me!He cant replace me!" Storming into the room she fought the urge to destroy the contents. Her forest green orbs darted across the room searching for Drakkens newest pet project.

A tube filled with liquid caught her attention but its was not only occupied by a strange fluid, it contained a white haired teenager. The liquid carried her long white tresses, covering all her private areas. Shego huffed "She doesn't look so tough, she is cute though..." Walking closer to the tank she reached a control panel with a stack of folders resting on top, a notebook sat next to it.

Grabbing the notebook she flipped through the pages filled with scribbles and scratches in Drakkens so called handwriting. She tossed it aside, "Okay thats useless," she picked up a folder labeled Chaos-Strength/ Weakness on the tab. Thumbing through the rest of the stack she located two more folders Chaos- Progress 1 and Progress 2. Taking these folders she made her way back to the dark hidden hallway. Sealing off the hallway again she carried the folders in her unlit hand and made her way back through the darkness. This time not just being surrounded by darkness but by the voices of the returning henchmen, she overhear several conversations.

"Shego's such a babe. Man the things I do to that body..." "You better not let her say that, besides Kim cuter." the other man stated. Shego growled under her breath, she swore to find the henchmen and beat them silly.

" Why do I bother working for this guy, maybe Ill go back to school, get my degree." another said. "Ive always wanted to go backpacking in India..."

Halfway through the tunnel she stopped dead in her tracks, a long low groan seeped into the hallway. "Jordan, push harder!" another man grunted "I don't think it'll fit!" heavy panting was heard from the other side of the wall. "Uh, didn't need to hear that" the tight suited woman quickly rushed for the other end of the hall. On the other side of the wall the two men could be seen putting small brightly colored beads together on a piece of string. Releasing a heavy sigh a blond haired henchman lifted his necklace."Look Jordan isn't it pretty?"

Turning on the light to her personal chamber in the lair, one of the very few places an explosion will destroy once the lair goes up in smoke. She tosses the folders on her bed, making her way to her dresser where she collects a pair of baggy black pants and a tank top with the words "Fuck Work" in green. Taking a shower she mulls over the recently acquired information she found in her scavenger hunt.

A frown mars her delicate features as the water trails down her body. " I am not bossy..." she mutters. Reaching for her shower radio she turns it on blares the music the awesome guitar work of Carlos Santana reaches her ears. The frown fades into a smile as the smell of mint shampoo hits her and she day dreams of a happier life. "Kimmie..." she whispers into the steamy shower.

Now out of the shower, clean and newly dressed out of uniform, the green skinned woman stretches her arms to the ceiling. "Alright, lets get this over with." Ungracefully flopping down on her bed she sighed heavily grabbing a pillow she covered her head swinging her long legs of the side of the bed. Rolling over onto her side she grabbed a folder "Progress 1" she read aloud,'It seems getting the necessary dna was easy considerably easy, I simply sedated each of the subject. This ensures the project will be female. Most likely with all those delicious hips and curves, Yummy!' At the point Shego abruptly sat up straight, eying the document.

" What the hell was this dummy thinking?" she questioned aloud to no one, continuing on she read ' She must never found out, she'll kill me, and I happen to like living. Even if this isn't an exact copy I do supposed she would count this as a clone.' she dropped the folder onto her comforter, she was obviously displeased. 'If he did, what I think he did, he is soo dead!' with a look of rage and destruction on her mind she jumped off her bed. " When is cloning ever a good idea!?"

Away in the secret lab the albino teenager began to glow an array of colors. The bubbles rushed through the tube lifting her cocaine white hair. Her eyes snapped open, glazing over in the water, a smile graced her lips and she became dormant again. The broken wall panel burst forth from the force of green plasma. A heavily enraged Shego stomped into the lab. Her fists balled in anger radiating a deadly green glow. "You." she snarled, "You!" her power flared. She launched her anger filled power at the glass tube holding the small young woman. The glass shattered completely, the powder white teen fell from the water in from of the surprised woman.

"Uh..Uh Oh.." Shego blinked. Thinking fast, she ran to the only other entrance in the lab and sealed it shut, she fried the circuits for the control panel. Making her way back to the girl she examined her "Kid, you look nothing like me, you cant be mine..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sparks flew from scatter and torn electrical wires, hanging from the ceiling and littering the already dirty floor. Glass crackled under his heavy foots steps, scrapping against the concrete as he dragged his feet through the mess.

The doctor raised a gloved hand to his cheek, a silent tear left a trace only to be hastily wiped away. His secret lab in shambles, his life's greatest work, gone in an instant. Frustrated he kicked a warped piece of metal from his path, it made aloud crash as it collided with a piece of a control panel.

The cerulean man made his way over to the middle of the room. His eyes unwavering from the sight of the broken life sized test tube, it cost him a fortune.

'Oh no! She's gone' the realization crept quickly through the mad scientists mind. His greatest invention is gone, and theres no way to get it back.

'No, I've worked too hard to keep her a secret. From Global Justice, from Dementor and the other villains, and ofcourse from Shego. She'd beat me bloody just for thinking about this.'

Just mentioning the green eyed thief brought a delightful shiver down the blue mans spine. A goofy smile settled on his face as he thought of the woman hed spent so much trying to woo.

'One day she'll realize my greatness!' he puffed out his chest in manly pride. His eyes closed indulged in his pleasant fantasy. His foot landed on a pile of scrap wire, pulling him back to reality. He frowned at the site before. It would take him years to recreate his pet project, getting DNAmy to help him with the genetics alone would take him time.

His eyebrow rose considerably, finally noticing a piece of paper layer carefully among the rubble, and the black rose that accompanied it. With his curiosity piqued, he reached for the fragile things. And just as quickly dropped to his knees, glass digging into his flesh. Drops of blood mingling with glass shards on the broken concrete floor.

'Doctor D, I thought we had a deal, you don't try to clone me and I don't have to hurt you. You must not value your life or your work to break our contract. And you most certainly can't value me if you can't respect my wishes. Sorry Doc, but I won't do it anymore. I won't be your sidekick, or in your evil family either.

Shego'

The paper crumpled beneath his fingers, the long stem black rose snapped in half, petals littering the floor mixing with the glass and streamed down the blue mans face, his sidekick, his bestfriend, his secret love, left him. Beneath the paragraph his former sidekick had left was a small note

'Youll never find her, I won't let you. She's a little piece of me, she my own flesh and 'll never use her like u used me.'

"Used you? I never used you. I loved you, more than you'll ever know. Why would you ever think I would use you?" He questioned the quiet laboratory. He picked himself off the bloody floor cradling his possessions carefully. Dragging his boots through the scrap he closed the heavy metal doors.

He made his way to his sleeping quarters, a big suite decorated in shades of blues and greys. He settled the remnants of his lost love on black drawing desk, made his way over to the bed and flopped down, face first, clutching a fuzzy brown teddy bear to his chest. He sobbed into the bears fur, salty tears sinking into its fabric.

"Why? Why did you leave me?"

Outside the blue doctors door, his red clad henchmen peered in on their employer.

"Eh, he looks blue..."

"Ofcourse he looks blue, he is blue"

"I meant he looked depressed."

"Oh"

"What's he doing with that teddy bear?"

"I remember what I used to do with 'em"

"Ewwww, TMI!"

"Okay first off, your starting to sound like Possible, second I didn't do anything dirty."

"Yea dude! Besides you've got no room to talk. You and the damn mutant otter thing!"

"Hey its called an Otterfly! And my sister thinks its cool!"

"Yea and I bet she out grew it way before you ever will"

"Hmph! Jerk!" he turned away from the rest of the group, petting the head of a carefully taken care of purple stuffed animal with pretty soft wings.

"Leave his alone guys, if he wants to mope over that green skinned chick let him, either way were still gonna get our butts kicked by that Possible kid."

And with that the men left the doorway, leaving the blue man in peace. A pleasant smile plastered to his face as he dreamt of a place. A house in the suburbs with a white fence, the pale blue man running after two equally pale children, his green wife standing on the porch holding their youngest born child,protecting her family.

"Oh Shego.."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emerald green eyes stood out from between the musty hotel curtains. She smirked mischievously at the night sky. Glancing back at the figure on the bed, she smiled at the pixie-like girl lying there peacefully. Satisfied that she would be out for a while, Shego grabbed a towel and made her way into bathroom, crinkling her nose at the nasty ring around the tub.

"I can't wait till we get our own place; me and the kid.....should probably give her a name sometime soon."

Outside the bathroom the figure was waking up, a groan escaped her lips and she turned over a burning sensation on her forehead that lit up the room. Clutching her sides in pain she let out a low moan, grabbing at the dingy sheets seeking comfort from the painful intrusion she felt another burning sensation, this time from her hands.

Abruptly the sheets caught on fire startling the pale girl, rolling from the bed she shrieked loudly only to bed presented a loud bang as the bathroom door flew off its hinges and embedded itself to the adjacent wall.

Shego leapt into action, holding the smaller frame to hers and extending her palm to the flames, beckoning them to obey her whim. Slowly but surely the fire crept closer to her open palm swiftly transforming from its awesome orange and red to the pale thief's trademark green.

She eyed her companion carefully, assessing the situation. Upon noticing the only covering the younger woman had was a nasty sheet she ripped it off of her and tossed it aside. Forcing her to stand she thrusts a set of clothing, a white t-shirt and black shorts, then forced her into the shower.

"Take a shower, we'll talk when you get out" Shego left no room for discussion and turned away from her. Taking the hint the other girl nodded and proceeded to take her shower.

Letting loose a frustrated sigh, Shego sat on the slightly charred bed, wrinkling her nose in disgust she got back up to retrieve some fresher sheets. Tossing the old ones aside she switched on the TV letting the news reporter drone on about the weather.

The water stopped and the remainder slid off her body and down the drain. Her white hair matted to her skin making it glow under the bathroom light. Facing her reflection in the mirror she twirled a piece between her fingers tips, a contented smile fell to her face.

*Day Dream*

A lithe woman danced gracefully, her bright golden hair twisting in the unseen wind. Finally 16 and allowed a certain freedom she hadn't had before.

'I can't wait to meet him. I wonder what he's like...' she wondered dreamily.

"Oh no! I'm late for my lessons!" the young princess panicked, clutching the fabric of her dress she sprinted out her door and down the marble hallway.

'Almost there Serenity! I'm almost there.' her thought raced as quickly as she did until she crashed into an unknown figure. The figure fell ungracefully to the ground as she fell on top of it.

*End Day Dream*

"You done in there yet" a voice questioned from the other room. She jumped slightly, startled from her mysterious day dream.

'What was that?' she wondered, wrapping the towel around her shapely form, something she inherited from her dna doner.

Many things bewildered her as she looked on at the scene in the other room, A glowing box being stared at by a green woman. Probably not something you would see everyday but still it bewildered her. Shrugging her shoulders she decided to plop down next to the mint kissed mistress.

Smiling up at the older female she snuggled up next to the pale woman, relishing in the warmth of her plasma charged skin. An unknown sense of calm fell on the ladies as they lay like that for a while.

"Hm, we really should get you some clothes, cant have you walking around like that all day no can I."

Picking at the tshirt the girl frowned at her attire, obviously having inherited Shegos fashion taste, she nodded at the older woman agreeing to the need for new clothing.

"So kid, doc ever give you a name?"

"Name?" she spoke for the first time, testing her voice it. It sounded light and airy compared to Shegos dark and commanding voice.

"Okay, so you don't have a name, then what should I call you? Ana, Bella, Cindy, Danielle, Frieda, Gertrude, Heidi, Inda, Jessica, Kelly, Linda, Melanie, Nina, Ophelia, Penelope, Quinn, Rachelle, Serena" she said going through the alphabet until the girls head perked up.

"Se-re-na" she tested it out, it felt nice, she nodded her head in approval. Shego agreed, it was a nice name and she was glad she could stop naming names, it was beginning to irk her. There were only so many times she was going to go through the alphabet and she was glad she only had to do it once.

"Well there's one problem outta the way" Shego said pushing some hair out of her face. Inspecting a few strands for split ends, as usual there were none.

"Okay, you stay here, try not to set the place on fire again, Im going to take a shower." With that she picked up a pair of black sweats and a light green tank top and took it with her into the bathroom, along with a fresh towel.

"What am I supposed to do with her? I cant watch her all the time. Maybe I can get her into school" she mused as she tossed the previous towel to the floor

She stepped in the shower, letting the water rinse off the sweat and grime that didn't get washed off after her first shower. Taking the little bar of complementary soap she scrubbed vigirously at her skin. "Ya know, she'd make the perfect sidekick. I mean, that is what Doc was gonna do to her anyway."

Twenty minutes later she came out of the bathroom dressed comfortably in her trademark back onto a fresh set of sheets she stretched out across the bed. A delicately plucked eyebrow rose as she noticed the abscense of the small pixie like girl she shared the room with. Rolling over she crawled to the edge of the bed to spot the short girl lying on the carpet looking thourghly confused.

"Um, How did you get down there?"

"You pushed me, your strong ya know."

Shego raised an eyebrow, something that she'd come quite accustomed to in the past few days. Lookinng down at her hands she flexed her fingers, her cosmic induced power humming just under the skin, coarsing through her veins. It called to her, its sweet song whispered in her ear. Answering it she flicked her wrist, immediately it burst into her trademark green flame.

Serena looked on perplexed,bewildered even. The forest colored flame called to her, attacking her senses. She reached her hand out to it, an attempt to feel its awesome warmth, its power. Her fingertips, only a split hair away, nearly touching her caller only to suddenly be pushed away. A blanket of onyx intruded her vision from the lovely green flame.

She wipped her head around to the green flame, reaching for it with her free hand, her small hand enclosed around the green flame engulfing her own hand in its own white flame. She gasped in shock, her flame glowing brighter in her shock.

"Wha? What is this? This isnt normal!"

"Youll never be normal."


End file.
